The Good Evil
by Werelock94
Summary: When a human-vampire hybrid gets pregnant and everyone fears for her life, what happens? - Staring Jacob Black and Carlisle Cullen.
1. Prologue

I wasn't going to let her die. No fucking way! She was my best friend for Christ sake!

This was Charlotte. The Charlotte that I grew up with, the Charlotte who's name I could never say properly when I was a little girl, the Charlotte who I always called Scarlet.

This was Scar. I wasn't going to let her die.

If you look at someone, and you know they're going to die even though they don't want to, the someone who's not the martyr, the someone who wants to live and you know you can stop it, you would wouldn't you?

The empty glass is sitting there on the kitchen table, staring at me.

I can still smell her blood, even in here. I can't escape it. I had blood on my clothes and blood on my hands, in more ways than one.

I felt sick.

The glass still sat there, judging me, patronising me. Ok it wasn't, but It felt like.

So I threw it at the wall watching it smash into smithereens.

It was satisfying for about a millisecond.


	2. Bleeding

'I've got a towel Scar, its ok come on'

I was watching my friend lay on the bathroom floor clutch at her stomach while I cleaned up the blood that was spilling from between her legs.

It's sick that even while this is happening the relief that was flowing throughout the house was tangible.

I followed silently as Scar was carried to her bedroom by Carlisle and was tucked up in her bed.

I swallowed back the bile that was rising in the back of my throat and forced a smile.

'It's gonna be ok now ok, it's gonna be ok' that was the only reassurance I could offer her.

How could I convince someone else, when I was still yet to convince myself?

I kissed her on her clammy head and stayed until she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Regret

No one would say it, we all thought it, we all felt it and we all knew it.

It was better off this way.  
>I was like a fucking zombie, my best friend had just has a miscarriage in front of my eyes and all I could do was be happy about it.<p>

This would be seriously fucked up if she hadn't of been pregnant with a three quarter vampire and a quarter human baby.

Ok so it's still fucked up either way.

Somehow I'd made it to my room, I don't remember Jacob bringing me here but none the less - here I was.

He sat me down in front of my dressing table while he sat behind me on the edge of my bed.

When I finally looked in the mirror, I should have seen a dark haired girl, with pale skin and big blue eyes staring back at me. But not this time, all I could see was an evil girl.

'Catherine, baby come on talk to me you're scaring me now' I broke eye contact with myself in the mirror and looked at Jacob.  
>'I know it's hard for you to watch her go through that but it's for the best. Its nature's way of telling you that this wasn't right'<p>

He was doing his best to soothe me.

'You don't know what I've done Jake..'

'Baby! You haven't done anything! Don't say that!'

'But I have though! That's the point'

He was about to protest my innocence again but when I interrupted him by pulling open the top draw of my dresser, he stopped to watch me.

'You see this draw Jake, this is a secret draw'  
>I looked at him in the mirror, he looked like he was about to tell me I'd gone insane - until I flipped up the false bottom to reveal my arsenal.<p>

'See I told you' I looked down, and pulled the draw all the way out and slammed it down on my dresser.  
>The content was laid bare for him to see.<p>

'What the fuck Kate! Why have you got a gun in your draw?'

'It's for safety ok! Living here isn't always the safest place on earth mind encase you haven't noticed'

Not that a gun was going to do much in the way of protecting me, but it's always nice to have.

There was lots of other shit in my draw, papers, documents, false ids, fake passports, money… drugs.

I grabbed a little brown bottle of pills out of the draw and spun around to face him.

'I've done something terrible Jacob! And don't even bother saying that I haven't'

He just looked at me with curious eyes.

'I- you know what these are?' I rattled the pill bottle in my hand, and then threw it towards him which he caught easily.

'Uh no, want to tell me?' He looked like he was about to ask me if I was on drugs or something, but thought better of it.

'It's protection.. Or back up, whatever way you want to look at it.'

He raised an eyebrow at me 'protection from what?'

'From getting pregnant. Well maybe not so much as getting pregnant but… staying pregnant.'

Now I was getting the reaction I expected.

'What..?' His eyes went wide as he studied the bottle in his hands.

I sighed heavily.

'Jacob, so many vampires come here to visit my family all the time I never feel safe. There's always a chance that I could get attacked, or even Becky. We could easily get raped by a sick sadistic vampire'

Jacob started to growl and shake slightly 'Never...'

I jumped on the bed next to him, wrapping my arms around him, burying my face in his neck.

'I know your here to protect me, my whole family is, but there's still the risk. I saw these pills on the internet they're a pill that causes… they cause a woman to miscarry. So I bought them for back up'

Jacob slowly turned his head to look at me, understanding in his eyes.

I swallowed and licked my lips, my mouth was so dry I could hardly get the words out.

'Jacob… I gave these to Scar'


	4. The Confession

I swallowed hard, waiting for him to realise and tell me what an evil bitch I really was.

But he never said it, he just looked at me and said 'It was for the best'

I had also thought that when I decided to do it. But then after I did it, I wasn't so sure anymore. But maybe I was right?

We were all worried sick when Scar had announced to us that she was pregnant.

And then we all worried tenfold when she said she had got pregnant by a vampire.

Don't ask me how she managed to end up getting pregnant because I couldn't tell you.  
>Obviously I know how, but I don't know what the reason for no protection was.<p>

I screamed at her and called her a stupid, stupid girl and yelled some more at her when I found out.

But then after the wave of anger, came the dread and the worry.

We all knew what was going to happen, so add that onto her being a half vampire - meaning that if she does come close to death there will be no emergency full vampirerisation because it's not possible - you have yourself one very worried group of vampires and half vampires.

Well I wasn't going to sit around and watch my friend die in front of my eyes, for a child she clearly didn't want, but didn't have the heart to abort.

So I took it upon myself to crush up two of those pills and put them in her drink.

She started bleeding soon after.

But it wasn't enough I had to be sure. I had to make her better.

So I crushed up another one and brought her the glass of water.

You could see the relief in her eyes, as she bled out onto the bathroom floor, but she did still try and hide it.

The bleeding steadily got worse, until Carlisle had to intervene.

I felt terrible after watching what I had done unfold in front of me.

I told Jacob all of this, every last detail. He just sat there listening to me intently.

He finally pulled me onto his lap and into a bone crushing hug and whispered in my ear.

'You are a brave girl Catherine. You did what Scar wanted to do, but couldn't. You saved her life.'

I blinked back the tears as I clung onto Jacob.

I had, I'd saved her life. Scar was going to survive. That's all that mattered right?


	5. Authors Note

Ok, let me explain..

Right this story obviously is not to everyone's taste I know that. But whatever tickles your pickle I say.

This girl – Charlotte or 'Scar' is Marcus from the Volturi's daughter and Catherine or 'Kate' is Aros daughter.

The girl Becky who was mentioned her full name is Rebecca and she is Caius' daughter.

Hence why they have a lot of vampires popping in for afternoon tea.

Im not going to go into details about how Jacob has imprinted on Catherine or how the Cullen's are on the scene because that's not the point of this story - just go with it.

I've also used the same character description and name from my other Fic 'Number 13 the door with the cat flap' because I liked it and I wanted to use it.

I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope that my note had explained any questions you had.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
